


Blow Out Your Candles Birthday Boy

by Frying_Eggz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Happy Percy, M/M, Muffins, Nico is ticklish, Percy is a Dork, Percy like mochas, Percy loves dogs, help i don't know how to tag, jercy - Freeform, mostly because he cant decide on coffee or hot chocolate, uh oh there's cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frying_Eggz/pseuds/Frying_Eggz
Summary: It's Percy's 23rd birthday and he's spending it with the person he loves most in the world. Spoiler alert: it's Jason Grace, the love of his life.And the rest of his friends are there but they don't matter nearly as much as his awesome boyfriend.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Blow Out Your Candles Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> YALL.  
> I MADE BLUE COOKIES.

Percy woke up to his boyfriend bringing him breakfast in bed. And I don't know about you, but breakfast in bed is pretty damn good. Especially when it's homemade blueberry pancakes (blue, of course), chocolate milk, blueberries, and a homemade blue chocolate chip cookie with extra chocolate chips. Oh, the perks of having a boyfriend who's a great cook.

After Percy inhaled his food, choking once or twice on it ("Stop laughing Jason!") and having a bite of one of his 4 pancakes stolen ("You asshole!" "You don't need 4 pancakes, Percy." "Yes I do, thanks.") Percy got dressed. He chose a random pair of jeans, his favorite red t-shirt (all of his blue ones were dirty - he checked, and this red one was Jason's), his favorite blue pull-over hoodie, mismatched socks - one blue, one grey - and his beaten-up blue high-top converse ("You seriously need new shoes, Perce. Those are disgusting." "Rude."), he was ready to go.

"Race you out of the building!" Percy called back toward his lover as he raced down the stairs from the 6th floor of their 9 layer apartment complex. He didn't go in elevators anymore. Not after Tartarus.

"Not fair!" Jason yelled as Percy bounded down the steps, 3 at a time, nearly tripping more than once. He got to the first floor and raced through the hall and the lobby. He jumped down the two steps outside and hit the cement of the sidewalk with a thud.

"I win!" Percy yelled, throwing his hands up and celebrating like a child. He turned around to the panting blond behind him, and stuck his tongue out, breathing heavily.

After they settled down, they walked to the café, where Jason had promised to take him on a date for Percy's birthday. The brunet bounced down the street, holding his lover's hand. The blond had a smile on his face, glad that his boyfriend was so happy.

The past year had been hard for them, especially Percy. He had lost his job which led to them struggling financially, and Percy's mental health was suffering. He dealt with PTSD which affected his sleep. He was scared to sleep. He didn't want nightmares. He didn't want to relive his awful memories. Even without nightmares, he struggled with insomnia, and his ADHD doesn't help. His anxiety was getting the best of him. He had developed separation anxiety, and he often had panic attacks when Jason was out of reach. Percy fell deep into a depressive state, and it took months of therapy to see any sign of progress. Today was the first Jason had seen him this happy in a long time, and he was going to make the most of it.

When they got to the café, they sat in their favorite booth next to a large window. Jason had asked Cathy, a barista they had befriended, if she could reserve the booth for them. She had happily agreed, wanting to make Percy's day the best day possible.

Jason and Percy came to this place so often that most of the employees knew their orders by heart. By the time Jason got to the register, credit card in hand, Cathy had already put in their orders and all Jason had to do was pay.

When Jason sat down across from Percy, who was distracted by some birds outside, he discovered that the brunet had taken off his sweater at some point and tied it around his waist. He chose not to disturb the boy, but instead look at him. He loved Percy for his personality, but damn, he was hot! His jaw was sharp and bold. He had an adorable button nose and gorgeous, bow-shaped lips that Jason could kiss all day. His eyebrows were shaped perfectly, and the way they scrunched up when he was concerned or concentrating was something that warmed Jason's heart. And his eyes - gods - he could look at Percy's eyes all day. Some would say they were a sea-green color, but the ocean doesn't have a set color. The ocean is a million colors blending together to create a single, ever-changing one. Just like Percy's eyes. They sparkled in the light, creating a gorgeous view of gleaming blues and greens swirled together, reflecting the light. When he was happy, like he was now, they lit up, looking bright. When he was upset, they darkened, and if you look hard enough you could practically see giant waves crashing into rocks at night. And if you concentrate enough, you can practically hear it. Percy's eyes were so expressive, and Jason loved it. He would spend days just staring into them if he could.

But, alas, his name was called and he had to go get their drinks. He got up, and Percy looked at him in surprise. He hadn't even noticed Jason sat down, and now he was leaving. With the birds outside forgotten, his eyes followed the blond as he went to get the drinks. Percy turned around and got on his knees to peer over the back of the tall booth to watch his lover.

When Jason turned around and looked up from their drinks, he made eye contact with Percy and smiled. When he sat down, he slid Percy's drink toward him, a drop of the precious liquid spilling onto the table. Jason looked at Percy, who was staring unblinkingly at the drop of his drink on the wooden table. He turned his attention away from the frothy liquid and onto the napkins at the end of the table. He slid over a bit and reached for a napkin to clean up the spill while Jason took a sip of his drink.

Jason got an Irish coffee, and Percy got a mocha with whipped cream. The brunet could never decide between coffee and hot chocolate, so he got both mixed together.

The now-twenty-three year old sipped his drink quietly, making eye contact with the blond sitting across from him who had not taken his eyes off the brunet. It quickly turned into a staring contest, which Percy lost because he spilled some of his mocha on him.

Percy jumped in surprise at the hot liquid on his chest and set his drink down quickly in order to get the burning liquid off of him sooner. He lifted the area of shirt that had been warmed significantly by the coffee as he reached for a napkin. He blotted the drink off of his shirt, allowing the once-again cool shirt to touch his skin once more. Setting his napkin down, he glared at his lover, who was still laughing about the situation.

"I'm sorry Percy, but that was funny," Jason offered, but what he said only made the brunet glare more. Percy went back to sipping his drink while staring out the window. The blond followed his lead but instead looking at Percy.

After a moment of silence, Jason spoke up. "You're gorgeous, Percy. You know that, right?" The brunet turned to look at the blond as he blushed and smiled shyly. He turned his eyes back to a red cardinal picking at some bread crumbs a couple had thrown at it, sipping on his mocha.

Across from him, Jason set his coffee down and rested his chin on his hand. "I love you, Percy."

The brunet turned toward his lover, blushing softly again with a sweet smile on his face. "I love you too Jason." Percy went to grab the hand Jason was resting on the table. The blond reached out in response and turned his palm up. Percy rested his hand on his lover's and curled the tips of his fingers around the side of Jason's hand, the blond copying this movement.

They sat like this for a few moments, during which Jason picked up his coffee and started drinking it again. When they both finished their respective drinks, Percy broke the silence. "I want a blueberry scone," he chirped. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I made you breakfast already though. You had four pancakes!" Jason said in disbelief as he let go of Percy's hand to wave both of his around. "How are you still hungry?"

"I'm not that hungry, I just want a scone!" The brunet argued. "Besides, it's my birthday, so go get me a scone you peasant," Percy joked.

"Yes, my little Sea Prince," Jason sighed, getting up and reaching over to kiss Percy's nose. As the blond went to go step in line, the brunet realized how cold he was without anything warm to drink. This caused him to untie his sweatshirt from around his waist and pull it back over his head. By the time he finished adjusting his hoodie, his lover came back with his scone in a white paper bag.

"Let's go ahead and go, we're supposed to meet everyone else in Central Park," Jason explained. "We don't want to be late."

As Percy got up from the booth and delicately took his scone from his lover's hands, Cathy came over.

"Bye guys!" She said happily. Percy loved her bubbly personality. "Happy Birthday Percy!" She chirped.

"Thanks, Cathy! Have a good day," Percy said as he stepped beside a smiling Jason. They walked out of the café as Cathy collected their cups and cleaned their table behind them.

When they were out on the sidewalk again, the brunet pulled his scone out of the paper bag holding it. "Can you hold this?" Percy asked, looking at the blond walking next to him.

"Sure," Jason took the paper bag and carefully folded it as Percy took a bite of the glazed scone. Percy hummed in delight as Jason intertwined their fingers, placing the paper in his pocket. The blond smiled at his lover's happiness, his smile filling the blond with warmth.

They walked holding hands to Central Park, even when Percy licked the stickiness off his hand and attempted to assault Jason with his saliva-covered fingers.

They were about to enter Central Park when Jason received a text on his monster-repelling phone that the Hephaestus and Hecate kids had teamed up to work on. They were sleek phones that could be customized for a price. Percy has a dark blue phone with a cracked screen because he refused to use a case. Jason, on the other hand, had a dark silver phone with an ocean-themed case that Percy had gotten him. Both were waterproof, as Percy tended to get them both wet without giving a second thought to what either might have with them.

Thalia texted them saying they were running late, and would probably take another 15-20 minutes. Percy and Jason decided to take a walk through Central Park during their extra time. At some point along their walk, they saw a baby hellhound that was happily munching on grass.

Since Percy and Jason were such powerful demigods, the monster repellent only shortened the radius where monsters could smell and slightly lowered their scent. But since the war with Gaia ended, monsters were seen much less often, so they didn't have to worry too much about monsters. The fact that they lived in the heart of the city also lessened the amount of monsters they saw on a daily basis as well.

When the hellhound smelled them, it just barely glanced at the two demigods and turned back to the grass it was eating. This was a relief to both of them, as neither of the demigods really wanted to fight anything at the moment.

They reached their meeting spot eventually and decided to sit on a bench while they waited. Percy sat on the blond's left and rested his head against his lover's shoulder, closing his eyes. Jason wrapped his arm around the smaller boy protectively, and leaned his head back, and observed the clouds in the sky.

A group of 3 people passed them before Thalia and the rest of their friends came crashing in. Well, not all of them. Some were simply walking like normal human beings.

Percy jumped up and squished Piper in a suffocating hug, and then turned to Nico when his back was turned. Nico let out a yell and tried squirming away, but that only made Percy squeeze him tighter.

Jason chose to hug his older (Or is it younger? Because Jason is now physically 7 years older than her) sister.

After they all greeted each other and all the "Happy Birthday!"s were sent Percy's way, Reyna started digging through the giant picnic basket they brought on a wagon along with a cooler and pulled out a giant picnic blanket. With the help of Piper and Annabeth, the three women flattened the thing down and found some rocks to keep it from flapping everywhere.

Leo immediately jumped onto the blanket and laid down in the middle with his arms and legs spread out. It was 11:30 and they had just gotten off the road from an hour-and-a-half-long road trip from Camp Half-Blood.

Despite being 21, Leo still acted like a child.

Like a very, very smart child.

Time had been kind to Leo's looks. All the time in the forge and swinging heavy hammers and other tools had led to the Latino elf becoming much less scrawny. Leo was still quite short, only growing an inch taller from when he was 15, leaving him at 5'7. His eyebrows were bushier, and he had slight stubble from not shaving the last few days. There was a distinct scar on his face from the middle of the bridge of his nose to the center of his right cheek. He had gotten it from a malfunctioning machine.

Nico calmly walked over to the man-child, and kicked- cough - I mean nudged his side with his foot. Leo yelled a quick "Ow!", rolled over, and sat up as the Ghost King sat down against a tree trunk, not even near the picnic blanket.

"What was that for?" Leo yelled at him, very confused, and very angry.

"Cooler," was all he got in response.

And then a cooler landed right where his face was before Nico kick- nudged him.

"Oh"

Piper opened up the cooler that she and Annabeth had just sat down, and got an iced coffee. "Anybody want one?" She offered. Percy lunged at her and grabbed the one she was just holding, knocking the girl over in the process.

"GEez, ok," Piper managed to say. In the end, Piper, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth all got an iced coffee, Jason, Leo, and Reyna had a Dr.Pepper, Thalia had a Sprite, and Percy also had a Dr.Pepper after downing his coffee in 5 minutes.

Eventually, Reyna got the food out of the picnic basket and passed around ham and cheese sandwiches with potato chips for everybody but Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite opted for a salad with Doritos instead.

The 8 demigods ate their food while chatting about different topics. The conversation started with how everyone was doing, and somehow the topic strayed over to thongs.

Very odd conversation, that was. Nico was very uncomfortable and I honestly can't blame him.

After a few hours of conversation and a very badly sung song ("Ok Leo you can shut up now."), the demigods went shopping.

They arrived at a large shopping mall that was Percy's favorite place to shop and hang out in general. He got his few piercings here (Double lobe on each ear, industrial and mid-helix on his right ear) and most of his clothes came from this place. The large structure also held some of Percy's favorite restaurants, and there was a giant skating rink in the middle of the mall.

The group of friends decided to go to a clothes store first, and Piper had offered to pay for everything. One of the perks of having a rich father ("Yes, I checked with my dad, and he says it's fine").

Percy and Piper end up doing most of the shopping, with Jason following, mostly just to check out Percy's ass. Annabeth ended up finding a bookstore to go to instead, and Leo found a toy store selling LEGO sets. Thalia, Reyna, and Nico ended up getting bored and chose to hang out outside a café near the rest of their friends.

Percy was searching through the racks after being separated from his best friend and boyfriend when he heard a girl behind him, so he turned around.

The girl was quite pretty. She had long, wavy brown hair that reached her hips, and some makeup on that accented her nice features. She had some high waisted jeans and a pale green, sleeveless crop top that showed a lot of her cleavage (Percy tried not to look).

"I think you look nice in those jeans, but you'd look better without them," she commented.

"Oh, uh... Thanks?" Percy didn't know how to respond. "Sorry-"

"My roommates going to be gone this weekend, we won't have to worry about anyone if you come over," she purred.

"Sorry, I, uh- I have a boyfriend," Percy managed to stutter.

"Oh, so your gay," she seemed disappointed until her face lit up. "You can be my gay best friend!"

"I'm actually Bi..." Percy was a total mess. The girl in front of him was making him extremely uncomfortable, but he didn't want to come off as rude.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I like girls and boys," Percy tried explaining until he was interrupted.

"But you can't," she tried to correct him. "You either like girls, or guys. You're either normal or gay." She stated matter-of-factly.

At this point, Percy was becoming very frustrated, and boy did he want to cry.

"Oh yeah? Well I like guys but I will happily date a girl too," Piper butted in. The girl just looked at her, scrunched her nose and said "Sorry, but I'm not interested-"

Piper cut her off. "Well I'm not interested in a bi-phobic bitch like you, so don't flatter yourself, honey," she said in a very passive-aggressive voice. "And we're not objects either, being gay isn't a personality trait, and it's not the only thing about us. You can have a friend who's gay, but don't refer to them as your 'gay bestie!' because if you want to be their best friend, it can't just be because they're gay. So if you can kindly go away, that would be very much appreciated." Piper had caused the girl to take a few steps back, and when the daughter of love finished her speech, the girl just left without another word.

"Sorry Perce, I just get so angry at people like that. It just- ugh."

"It's fine Piper. I was really hoping she would go away anyway," the son of the sea smiled shyly, and then switched the conversation completely. "Which hoodie do you like better? This light blue one, or the dark blue one?"

Piper carefully looked over both, wanting to help her fellow demigod. "Just get both," she said finally.

At some point, the two bisexual brunettes decided they were done with shopping, and that they instead wanted to go skating. ("Percy got new shoes though, right?" "Yeah, but he says he loves his current shoes more, so I don't think he'll actually wear them")

It may have been the amount of practice, but Percy was a natural at skating. He had been skating since he was a little kid when his mom took him to the skating rink where kids 13 and under skated for free every Saturday. Needless to say, Percy was challenging all of the employees to races, and won more often than not.

Soon dinner time rolled around, and Percy picked the restaurant since it was his birthday. A few of his friends were quite surprised when he picked a sushi restaurant.

"I thought you were friends with sea animals and stuff!" Nico nearly yelled, earning him a few looks from passerby's.

"Yeah, you're super big on saving sea turtles," Thalia said, very confused.

"Guys, my dad fishes. It's literally one of his favorite things to do. Even he's not a fan of fish. They just kind of swim around and eat all day." Percy tried explaining. "I can't talk to them because they're practically brainless. If I could talk to them, it would be a different story. Now, some of them can talk, like clownfish, but I don't eat them, so..."

Annabeth and Reyna thought it made perfect sense, so everyone else accepted it and went ahead to go eat sushi.

/break\

After the group of demigods finished their dinner, they went back to Percy and Jason's apartment. It was a two-bedroom apartment with the second room turned into an office for Jason with a pull out bed so it can easily fit a guest or two.

It was currently 8:37 pm., and the demigods were having a (small) party. They had music playing, and they ended up finding out Thalia is the absolute worst singer in history. Piper eventually had to charmspeak the hunter of Artemis to get her to stop. Piper and Percy were sipping on hot chocolate after Jason had decided they both had enough coffee for the next three days and hid the coffee.

When there was a knock at the door, Percy bolted towards it. While fumbling with the lock, the music turned down significantly, and you could hear a baby giggle outside the door.

When Percy finally managed to get the door open, he threw his arms around his mom, nearly causing her to drop the cake. Jason came over to take it from her and picked the door open farther to let Paul, who was holding the infant Estelle, in.

Percy's half-sister was 3 years old, and one of Percy's favorite people in the world. Coincidentally, Percy was also one of Estelle's favorite people.

"Oh, Percy," Sally was very glad to see her son, as was Percy to see his mother. "23! I'm so proud of you."

Percy just hugged Sally tighter, then realized they were still in the hall. He stepped aside to let his mom in, and entered the apartment after her, closing the door behind him.

Paul had set down Estelle, and she was bumping into a few legs. Percy walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. Estelle shrieked happily and started hugging him. Percy wrapped his arms around his baby sister and picked her up.

"Hey Estelle, how are you?" Percy smiled at the girl, and Estelle giggled.

"Hey Estelle, remember what I said?" Paul called out.

Estelle's eyes widened and she turned them back to Percy. "Happy birthday Percy!" she shrieked, her arms waving around. Percy laughed despite his ear hurting from the loud noise and tapped her nose with his index finger. "Thanks, Estelle."

"C'mon," Thalia whined. "I want cake!" Nico snorted at this. "It's not your birthday idiot, chill out." Thalia glared at the 18-year-old sitting in the corner of the room.

Percy laughed, a sound that Jason loved to hear. Percy loved kids and had even expressed thoughts about having one. Jason didn't want kids, however, and he told Percy this the first time the topic came up. Percy was perfectly fine with this.

"Come on Estelle, I bet you want some cake," Percy said, hoisting Estelle up to keep her from falling. This of course would be immediately regretted, as this brought the child closer to his ear. "Cake?!" shrieked Estelle. Percy nearly dropped his sister in surprise at the loudness. Estelle started squirming, and Percy has to put her down on the floor, or else he would actually drop her.

The little girl tried running toward the cake on the counter, but her mother picked her up. "Estelle, we have to sing happy birthday first," Sally explained kindly.

Jason opened the container the cake was in and stuck the candle into the blue frosting. Leo then came over and proceeded to light them all.

"I forgot you could do that," Jason said with a chuckle. "All right Percy, you sit there," the blond pointed at the barstool sitting in front of the cake, "and everyone else get around him to sing."

Eventually, Estelle got her cake after throwing a tantrum, and Percy was sitting in his lover's lap on the couch. Jason didn't actually get his own piece of cake; he instead decided to steal bites from Percy's.

Sally had warmed up the cookies made earlier in the day, and Nico was munching on one, still sitting in the darkest corner of the room. Estelle finished her cake and was curious about him. She ended finding her way over to the young man, never breaking eye contact with him. And what did she do when she reached him?

She poked him.

She stuck her little finger in his side, just below his rib cage. Nico jumped, not expecting this. Estelle was delighted by this and kept poking him. Sally eventually had to pick her daughter up because she wouldn't stop tickling Nico, and he was on the floor gasping for breath, only to find out that Thalia had recorded the whole thing.

Piper, however, completely ignored this, and instead threw her present she got for Percy at the birthday boy's head.

"Ow!" Percy turned to look at her. "Open it!" She chirped.

Inside the box that had hit Percy, there was a watch. The very watch that Percy has been marveling at a week ago. The son of Poseidon looked at it carefully and then jumped up from his lover's lap to throw his arms around the brunette.

"Thank you so much, Piper, I love it," Percy said. Piper smiled. "Jason texted me and said you liked it."

The sea prince turned and smiled and the blond, silently thanking him as well. He was then handed another gift, this one from Thalia. He continued to open the rest of his presents and ended up getting an ocean-themed snow globe from Thalia, a moving dragon sculpture from Leo, a sweater from Reyna, a book about knife fighting in greek from Annabeth, a knife from Nico (After Percy talked about wanting to know how to fight with knives, Nico and Annabeth teamed up for their presents), and a new skateboard from his mom and Paul.

Annabeth then brought up that Jason didn't have a present for Percy, and then asked if he had already given his to Percy

"I actually need to get it right now. Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be back with it," he explained, putting on his jacket and grabbing his keys. Jason noticed that Percy looked upset at the fact this his lover was leaving him. "Don't worry Perce, I have my phone on me, and it will only be 15 minutes. And I promise you'll love it." Jason kissed the top of Percy's head and walked out the door.

Ten minutes in, Percy's friends realized it was getting late, and decided to call it a day and head back to camp. Piper, however, stayed. She was looking for apartments in New York City and had planned to sleep over on the pullout bed in the office. So after the other 5 demigods left, Piper and Percy pulled all the cushions off the couch and pulled out the foldable mattress. After they had got the sheets on, Estelle ended up falling asleep on the bed.

When it hit the 20-minute mark of Jason being gone, Percy started getting worried. He was fidgeting more than usual, and couldn't take his eyes off the clock. He wanted to text Jason to ask where he was and if he was ok, but he did that so often he was worried it was becoming annoying.

25 minutes after Jason left, Percy decided, fuck it, and texted his boyfriend. Jason didn't immediately respond, but a minute later Percy still had no response. This was worrying Percy because Jason always tried to respond as fast as possible. If he was driving, the blond called Percy instead.

Percy gave it another minute, chewing his lip the whole time. Piper noticed, and looked worriedly.

"You okay, Perce?" She asked. Percy shook his head. His mom and Paul had left around 5 minutes ago, so he and Piper were now alone. "Jason won't answer. What-" Percy took a deep breath. "What if something happened to him?" Percy was ready to cry at this point.

"Oh, Percy, I'm sure he's fine. He'll be back any minute." But Percy was already crying, hot tears running down his face. Piper went in to hug him, squeezing him in a reassuring way, but it didn't help. Percy was hyperventilating, still trying not to cry.

"Shit, Percy, I- fuck." Piper didn't know what to do. Then the door opened and Jason came in. He saw Percy, and hastily set the box that he was holding down, and rushed over.

"Oh my gods Percy, I am so sorry. Are you okay? Oh Percy," he lifted Percy up and set the crying boy in his lap, and held onto him tightly. He hated seeing Percy like this, scared and in pain. "I thought I sent the text, I'm so sorry Perce." Jason kept apologizing over and over.

Finally, Percy stopped crying enough to settle himself in a more comfortable position on his lap. He put legs on either side of Jason's, facing him. Putting his face in the crook of Jason's neck and whispered a soft "It's ok." Jason's Hand found its way into the brunet's hair and pulled him even closer, if possible. They stayed like this for a moment, while Piper went ahead and made herself a cup of tea because she still didn't know what was going on or how to deal with it.

Eventually, Percy lifted his head and looked at Jason. The blond held eye contact with the brunet for a second before wiping his tears away. The blond caressed his lover's cheek, and pulled him in for a soft, sweet kiss, before patting the brunet's thigh as a signal to get up.

Percy got up and pressed his palms to his eyes for a second before he heard a whine and looked around in confusion. Jason smiled at him and pushed the brunet gently back onto the couch. Percy made eye contact with Piper, excitement in his eyes. The girl behind the counter was amused at how quickly his mood changed.

Jason brought the box over to Percy gently and set it on his lap when the box shook slightly. Percy froze, looking at the cardboard box with wide eyes. It had small holes going all around the top of the box just underneath the lid.

Percy slowly and delicately lifted the lid to find a small puppy.

The son of Poseidon's jaw dropped as he looked at the puppy when all of a sudden the little ball of chaos jumped up at him and licked his face. Percy squealed. It was love at first sight. Percy brought his hands up to the dog's head and scratched his ears. The puppy gave a quick yip and tilted his head toward the side that was being scratched.

The puppy was a baby Siberian Husky with stunning blue eyes. He had light grey patterns all over his body with some light brown and darker grey spots all over with a fluffy tail.

"I got him from the animal shelter. He has a bit of Australian Shepard and Golden Retriever in him, and maybe some Border Collie. I was lucky enough to get him before anyone else."

Percy wasn't even listening to his boyfriend as he snuggled with his new dog with the biggest smile ever gracing his features.

Jason sat down next to the ecstatic brunet as Piper came over to get a better look.

Percy was in heaven. He loved dogs. He had talked about getting a dog for the past two years but never actually did anything about it. Some of his favorite breeds were Siberian Huskies, Alaskan Malamutes, and German Shepards. And now, here he was with his own gorgeous dog.

Eventually, the puppy wanted to explore, and Percy let it. He opened his arms and the puppy started sniffing around the L-shaped couch, stepped over Piper, and jumped off.

"Thank you so much, Jason," Percy's smile was still grand, and was not going to be coming off anytime soon. The son of Poseidon reached over to peck his boyfriend on the lips and then stood, hoisting his jeans up, his eyes following his new pet.

"What are you gonna name him?" the blond asked, curious as to what name his lover would choose.

"I don't know..." Percy looked deep in thought. "Cheerio? Ew, no. Blue?"

"Blue? No no no. You are naming your first dog after a color," Piper said.

Percy continued listing off names with the help of his best friend and boyfriend. The best ones they came up with being Ash and Prince, neither of which Percy liked a whole lot.

"What about Muffin? Oh! I like Muffin a lot. What about you Jason?" Percy blabbered, excited that finally found a name for his dog that he liked.

"I like that," Jason said. Piper agreed.

"Muffin. It rolls off your tongue. I like it!" Percy turned his eyes toward the dog who was now named Muffin. He crouched down on the floor and got onto his knees.

"C'mere Muffin!" The puppy looked up toward Percy. The boy clicked his tongue several times and held his hand out toward Muffin. The puppy trotted over and sniffed Percy's hand. The sea prince pet Muffin, and scooped him up against his chest.

Percy sighed and smiled.

"The pet shelter is hiring. You have an interview on Thursday at 3:00," Jason said casually. Percy looked at him, mouth agape.

"Really?" He was in disbelief. Not only did he get his own dog, but he might be able to work with them too?!

"Yup. Also, all of the do-" the blond cut himself off. "All of Muffin's stuff is in my car. Wanna come with me to get it?" Percy nodded and set Muffin down, and followed Jason out the front door with Piper behind him.

/break\

Percy walked out of the bathroom, hair wet and towel around his waist. Jason was playing with Muffin on their bed. Piper was already asleep in the guest room, and the couple had decided Muffin could sleep in their room.

Percy leaned against the door frame, smiling. Jason looked up at him, smiling even bigger than he just was. Jason got up and walked over to the son of Poseidon, snaking his arms around Percy's wet waist. 

The blond brought his lips to Percy's quickly and pressed their foreheads together. He looked into Percy's eyes - the eyes he loved so much - and just stared. 

After a moment, Jason brought his hand to the brunet's chin and kissed him again, but this time let it last. Percy shifted his weight off the door frame and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. The blond moved his hand to the back of Percy's neck, tilting his head up slightly. They both melted into the kiss, pressing their bodies together.

And then Muffin barked. 

Percy broke away, looking at the small ball of fluff. The brunet pushed Jason away and walked over to the edge of the bed where Muffin was standing. Jason was starting to get jealous of their new dog and they had only had him for two hours. 

Percy picked up Muffin from the bed and placed him on the floor. He proceeded to walk over to their dresser and picked out a pair of black boxer briefs and blue plaid pajama pants. He dropped his towel and Jason got a very nice view of his ass. He pulled his pants on and Jason jumped and faceplanted on their bed. Percy giggled at this and laid down next to his lover.

The blond pulled Percy closer to him as he wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the top of the brunets head and closed his eyes. 

"Jason," Percy whined. "The lights."

"You do it."

"It's my birthday."

"Not anymore, its 1 am."

"Please."

Jason groaned and sat up. He looked over at Muffin, who had already figured what a dog bed was, and walked over to the door. He locked the door and flicked off the lights at the same time, then turned around and walked back to their bed. 

The mattress dipped under him as he laid back down and assumed the same position as before. This time, Percy nuzzled into the blond and tangled their legs together. Jason pulled him in closer than necessary, but the son of Poseidon didn't mind.

The blond started playing with Percy's hair and rubbing his back, which Percy found very relaxing. It helped give Percy something to focus on when he was trying to fall asleep. Jason stopped for a moment though to pull the fuzzy blanket that was on their bed over his body, immediately going back to their previous task afterward. 

Percy thought back to his day and decided that, yes, his 23rd birthday was definitely the best one he's had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> my keyboard is dirty.


End file.
